


[alte30日]叛逆学生会对老师的办公室做什么

by TSkumo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSkumo/pseuds/TSkumo
Summary: 大学教授Ax总裁E老夫老妻设定大学同校设定在拉希德丁办公室做爱的谜之梗（老头做错了什么呢），我也不知道他们为什么要这么做但反正他们就是这么干了一发嗯（。导师组算是我ac入坑cp了，无论多久都觉得简直是神仙夫夫，只是我很菜只能开一开无脑车这样QWQ希望大家不嫌弃呀！还有千万不要被我雷出坑！！（x





	[alte30日]叛逆学生会对老师的办公室做什么

“真是……”艾吉奥感慨道，“好久都没回来看过了啊。”  
阿泰尔放慢了车速，由着这个奔四的男人小孩似的把脑袋探出车窗四处乱看，红色发带束起的柔软棕发随着他的动作扫来扫去，像条小尾巴一样。开车的人偷偷转动方向盘，下一秒天真烂漫的奥迪托雷先生就被过于茂盛的花枝拍了后脑勺。  
“嗷！”他连忙护着脑袋缩回车里抱怨他恶趣味的爱人，“你又捉弄我。”  
被指责的人毫无愧疚。“嗯，我记仇。”  
艾吉奥倒是噗嗤笑了出来：“我又不是故意的！亏你还记得这么清楚。”  
他们默契的没有提起那段属于学生时代的回忆。当时还未蓄起胡须的小奥迪托雷，新生中最耀眼的小星星，无数少女倾心的对象，因为一个愚蠢的赌注而把高他一个年级的拉阿哈德学长堵在一丛开得正好的月季花旁，将一支鲜红娇艳的花枝折下来插在学长衬衫胸前的口袋里，真挚地祝他面试顺利。学长深受感动，然而他们都没注意到花瓣里藏着的蚂蚁，所以结果就是，当阿泰尔抵达面试公司的时候，那只蚂蚁已经让阿泰尔的半张脸和脖子都红肿的不成样子了。顺利通过？想都别想。  
“小心被那群老古板们看到你这个样子，奥迪托雷·我今年五岁先生。”阿泰尔提醒道，“我们快到了。还认得路吗？”  
“认得认得。”艾吉奥笑眯眯，“你呢，阿泰尔·今年六岁先生？”  
阿泰尔明显想笑，但他忍了回去，看上去依然一副冷静严谨的正派学者风范。“当然。”他一本正经地说，“带好东西，我会在四十分钟后上去找你。”  
“收到，吾爱。”艾吉奥笑着在恋人脸颊印上轻吻。

……好啦，放轻松，他们也没想干什么坏事。唔，可能有那么一点坏，但是还没到扰乱治安的地步。  
艾吉奥是来办正事的。作为这所大学哲学学院唯一的长期资助方代表，他得和拉希德丁——阿泰尔的导师兼上司——谈谈科研楼那几间分配给哲院的教室该塞点什么进去的问题。拉希德丁可是个老狐狸，要保证全部资金都一分不差的用到该用的地方也不是件多么容易的事儿。然而这两个人毕竟在成年人污浊的世界里摸爬滚打多年，这场谈话姑且维持了友善的表象，只是平静表面下暗中涌动的来往交锋着实有些累人。不过艾吉奥总归还是更有底气一些，对他来说，这次交涉并非长得永无止境，恰恰相反，约定的时间已到，这栋教学楼，或者说，这片校区，马上就……  
啪。  
老教师被吓了一跳，艾吉奥也敬业地做出一副惊讶的语调：“怎么，停电了吗？”  
“看起来是这样的。”拉希德丁说，“请原谅，奥迪托雷先生，我需要离开一下，这栋楼有备用电源，但是得先找到负责人才能启动……”  
老头唠唠叨叨地走了。艾吉奥微笑着目送对方的脚步声彻底消失在楼道里（是不是哪里不对劲？），才摸出手机给阿泰尔发短信：他走了，快来。  
过了半分钟，一道白色身影鬼魅般悄无声息地出现在办公室门口。艾吉奥还在抱着手机专心打字，直到门锁发出“咔哒”一声轻响才发现屋里进了人，差点被吓到心脏停跳灵魂升天。“你就不能出声走路吗？”他捂着胸口抱怨，然后继续和手机键盘奋战不舍，一张刀削斧刻的英俊脸孔在冷色微光照射下说不出的诡异。阿泰尔走到他身旁，他便自觉地趴在办公桌上打开腿，腰肢塌下去，屁股翘起来，活像一只立起尾巴伸懒腰的猫。阿泰尔立刻毫不客气地在他布料紧绷、饱满丰腴的臀肉上掐了一把，“你确定这条裤子的臀围合适？”  
艾吉奥笑了。“吃醋了？”他把手机亮给自己占有欲过剩的恋人看，“是艾登，我得通知他顺便把备用电源也黑掉，还有赶紧在老头回来之前帮我们把电子锁锁好。”他勾着阿泰尔的脖子送上一个浅吻，“去我包里拿润滑好吗，亲爱的？我马上就好。”  
阿泰尔被哄得服服帖帖，乖乖去拿艾吉奥的公文包，甚至还不忘强调一句：“我没吃醋。”  
“唔，当然。”艾吉奥心不在焉地回应。一片黑暗中，办公室的门锁突然亮起一点蓝莹莹的光，先前断电时启动安全模式自动收回的锁舌在细微的电流鸣响中弹出锁死，彻底断绝了其他人进入的可能。始作俑者满意地把手机丢到一边，自己解了腰带，让那条昂贵的西装裤在脚踝处乱糟糟堆作一团。这家伙连内裤都没有穿，锻炼得当的蜜桃臀和结实长腿就那么大大方方地暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，散发着微妙的柔软热度，无声地呼唤爱人的抚触。  
“我要等不及了。”他舔舔嘴唇望向阿泰尔，“亲爱的？”  
对方的喉结似乎上下滚动了一下。他回到艾吉奥背后，拆开手上那包袋装润滑剂，将里面冰凉黏滑的液体淋在那诱人的弧度上。那只握惯了笔的手沾上润滑液，抵上干燥狭小的密门，简单揉弄之后便急不可耐地闯入进去。艾吉奥伏在桌上发出颤抖的喘息，火热干涩的肠道里被反复塞进润滑，在爱人的按揉和挑逗下渐渐变得放松和湿润起来，驯顺地收缩着裹缠内部的异物。阿泰尔似乎也有些不同寻常的兴奋，扩张动作比平时稍显急躁，好几次还弄疼了艾吉奥。不过也难怪，在曾经的导师、现在的上司办公桌上做爱的机会可不是人人都能有的，这样特殊且带有挑衅意味的行为令性爱变得更为刺激。他们今晚似乎都有点兴奋过了头，两个疯子。这种刺激感加速了欲望的升温，艾吉奥很快就被几根手指操得控制不住地小声呻吟起来，像只发情的母猫一样舒展上身，踮起后脚，如果他有一根尾巴的话，现在肯定已经高高翘起来绷成一根问号了。阿泰尔渴得要命也硬的要命，匆匆将扩张到能容纳三根手指就将手抽出，换上自己的东西就要埋进那软滑的蜜穴里。  
里面有东西。  
“一个跳蛋。毕竟……嗯……机会难得。”艾吉奥喘息着回头看他，“废了好大力气才塞进那么深的……感觉到了吗？”  
“疯子。”阿泰尔握着他的臀部往里慢慢顶，把那个坚硬圆润的异物弄到更深处，顶出身下人一连串的呻吟，“那你可要忍住了，别在拉希德丁回来的时候叫的太大声。”  
“你也一样。”艾吉奥笑出一口白牙，从衣服里掏出控制器按下去。他几乎是立刻就发出了一道尖锐的抽气声，后穴一阵紧缩，紧紧裹住阿泰尔的阴茎和肠道深处震动起来的小玩意。阿泰尔在他身后咬紧牙关狠狠操干起来，每一下都按着那个小东西一起压上敏感的肠壁，榨出更多湿滑的情液来，让艾吉奥难受地绷紧臀肉，却使得跳蛋的存在感更鲜明了。空旷寂静的室内充满了两人压抑的喘息和肉体交缠的声音，那点黏糊的水声在艾吉奥耳中被无限放大，仿佛马上就要盖过从他嘴里发出来的声音一样。该死，他有弄那么多润滑剂吗？还是说那些全是他自己流出来的水？  
哲学教师推高爱人尚且穿得整齐的西装和衬衫，露出一截线条迷人的腰，先前剩余在圆翘臀峰上的透明滑液慢慢流淌，淌进意大利人诱人的腰窝，又在两人的晃动下沿着脊柱微妙的凹陷流进衬衣掩盖下更深的地方，画出一道蜿蜒的水迹。月光从他们身后照落，那道水迹便湿淋淋地闪着微光，仿佛月神的唇舌在这里刻下的圣痕。阿泰尔握着那段腰肢一下下挺进去，那点酥麻的震动不仅刺激了艾吉奥，也让他的快感比以往更为激烈。他甚至都不必照顾艾吉奥的敏感点，过深的刺激本身就足以让穴肉兴奋地收缩颤抖，贪婪万分地将阿泰尔往里面吞。艾吉奥拼命捂着嘴不让自己叫得太大声，他忍不住想将腿张得更开，双脚却被裤子牵绊住，只能焦躁不安地扭着腰把屁股再翘起来些。他被操得好爽，阿泰尔的侵略一下不停地给他带来潮水般的快感，他的阴茎翘在空气中无人爱抚，却精神地吐着前液，马上就能喷出点什么东西结束今天的冒险。他的爱人俯下身来，用手捧起他的脸颊索吻。他们紧密地贴在一起交换呼吸和体温，一只手探下去握住艾吉奥的阴茎头部温柔地揉弄几下，接住它一抖一抖地吐出的精液，再把那些新鲜的温热液体涂抹在柱身，榨出里面最后的几滴来。佛罗伦萨的俊美的雄鹰收拢羽毛温顺地蜷缩起来，胸腔仍在不平静地鼓动，温热的喘息如绒羽吹落在爱人的面庞。等大脑空白的几秒钟过去，那双湿润而璀璨的棕色眼睛缓缓睁开，里面正正映出了阿泰尔专注的双眼。  
“……忘记带套了。”阿泰尔眨了眨眼，诚恳地说，“抱歉。”  
艾吉奥差点被他气笑出来。“毁气氛。”他用手肘捣他一下，两人半真半假地闹了一会儿，突然一起停下动作，仔细倾听门外的动静。  
“不是拉希德丁。”阿泰尔悄声说，“这个人走得更快、更稳健一些。”  
那个人在门口停下了，他敲了敲门开口说话，那声音果然不是老教授。“奥迪托雷先生？你还好吗？”  
艾吉奥推开赖在身上压着的人，从一团糟的裤子里迈出来，走到门边装模作样地按了按门把手，把手果然坚定地待在原位，一点往下的倾向都没有。“我没事，但是门锁住了！”他大声说，“你是哪位，是拉希德丁教授让你来的吗？”  
“是的。”对方说，“我是今天值班的保安，非常抱歉，奥迪托雷先生，我们的备用电源也出了点问题，看起来这里暂时是没法恢复供电了。请等一等，我们这就想办法把您救出来！”  
“别着急，先生。”艾吉奥安慰地说，“看起来这把电子锁在断电之后自动锁死了，或许从内部打开它会更容易一些，或许我可以尝试自救，如果拉希德丁教授不介意的话。”  
“我这就去问他。”保安马上说，“教授年纪大了，他正在我的保安室休息和联系维修呢，请见谅。”  
“当然。”资助人先生听起来温和极了，简直是大众心中最佳公众人物该有的形象，谈吐得体，举止优雅，亲切宽容，可谁又能想到这场混乱正是他（和他丈夫）一手策划的呢？不光如此，这位和蔼可亲的成功人士现在正赤裸着下身，只有脚上照常套着黑色短袜和锃亮的皮鞋，屁股却被润滑油和欲液弄得一团糟，穴口红肿微张，甚至还在不断地往外滴着本校老师射进去的浊液。那些液体藏在漆黑的阴影里，沿着柔软的大腿内侧缓缓滑下来，画出一道淫靡的痕迹，阿泰尔悄无声息地靠过来，用手把它抹去了，差点吓得艾吉奥叫出来。  
“要继续？”奥迪托雷先生握上他的手用气声问道。  
“嗯。”阿泰尔反握着他捏了捏，“机会来之不易。”

沦为跑腿的保安先生再次回到位于六楼的办公室时，艾吉奥已经被舔到腰麻腿软了。他跪趴在门边的地毯上，中东人高挺的鼻梁埋在他深幽的臀缝里，正用试图用舌头让艾吉奥像女人一样潮吹——开玩笑的，把地毯弄脏他们就完了。可怜的总裁被他自己的领带塞了满嘴，不然他一定会像个受欺负的小女孩一样尖叫着哭出来。那只跳蛋还塞在里面，控制器拿在阿泰尔手上，被他坏心眼地调到了最大，即使埋在那么深的地方也能听到细微的鸣响，正在和那根可恶的舌头一起不遗余力地榨取艾吉奥的肠液。里面的水越舔越多了，艾吉奥的脑子一片混乱，大腿酸软发抖到几乎撑不住自己，可是好心的保安先生，残忍的保安先生，他又一次敲响了这扇紧闭的房门。  
“奥迪托雷先生，”他说，“拉希德丁教授请您自便，以及，他为自己忙于处理停电而不能完成这次会谈并与您道别表示遗憾，希望能有机会与您再次会面。”  
“……感谢您，请帮我转告他，”奥迪托雷先生的声音到这里顿了一下，“这……这不是他的责任，我们下次再把今天的内容……讨论完。”  
保安先生甚至还关心了一下奥迪托雷先生的情况，可是被关心的人巴不得他赶快离开，好让自己能肆无忌惮地大声叫出来。他的眼泪蓄在眼眶里要落不落的，激动得浑身都在抖，可偏偏阿泰尔那混蛋还在来来回回按着控制器玩，就是不肯在艾吉奥说话的时候把它关掉，甚至舔得更起劲了，还握着他的阴茎使劲地揉搓了几下。好在他还剩下最后一点良心，钻到艾吉奥屁股下面接住了他的精液，没让它们留在地毯上成为奥迪托雷家流落在外的子孙。  
“快关掉……”可怜的总裁气若游丝地说，“好难受……”  
看在他已经晃悠悠快跪不住的份上，阿泰尔终于仁慈地暂时放过了他。可是这还不算完，阿泰尔可还硬着呢，艾吉奥为了哄他别立刻操进来不得不跪在办公椅前帮他口了一发，喉咙口被硕大的前端堵得满满的，还要屏着气用舌头舔舐口中腥咸的肉棒，眼泪全都沿着脸颊滑落下来，眼眶红通通湿漉漉的，和一只兔子没什么两样。他以为阿泰尔想要射在他嘴里，结果在这个变态又要他扮演阿泰尔导师的学生，用身体请求老师多给他点期末分数，让艾吉奥在扶手椅上主动骑他。这个超龄学生带着哭腔求导师操得轻一点轻一点，里面塞得太满简直要从肚皮顶出来了。也是，里面塞着的跳蛋还时不时震上一下，又被上位体位顶得越来越深，几乎在平坦的小腹上拓出轮廓来。阿泰尔爱死了他这幅被欺负得乱糟糟的样子，额发有几丝被汗打湿粘在脸侧，颧骨上浮起两团情欲的酡红，刚被操过的嘴唇也晶亮红肿，淫靡不堪；他的西装和衬衫都皱皱巴巴，领带要掉不掉的挂在脖子上，下面大半部分因为曾卷起来堵进主人嘴里，一部分濡湿了，同样卷得不成样子。导师又把他最亲密的学生抱起来压在宽大的办公桌上进入，艾吉奥抽噎着几乎喘不过来气，手脚努力往导师身上缠，把导师当作颠簸浮世唯一的救生绳。他高潮时已经整个人软成了橡皮泥，后穴烫的像要融化，阴茎在里面的每次抽插都顺利得不可思议，水顺着屁股在桌上积了一小摊。高潮来得那么猛烈，艾吉奥确信他可能有那么几秒钟失去了意识，等他清醒过来，阿泰尔已经穿好了衣服，正在给他擦拭股间源源不断冒出来的混乱液体呢。射的真多这家伙。  
“怎么办，没力气翻墙了。”佛罗伦萨人仰躺在桌上嘟嘟囔囔像个撒娇的孩子，要阿泰尔帮他提上裤子，“你背我下去？”  
“背不动。”阿泰尔一口回绝，“如果实在不想爬墙的话，你可以选择走消防通道，就是不知道会不会和人撞到。”  
艾吉奥瞪着他。  
“自己翻窗户，到隔壁楼很近的。”阿泰尔有点好笑地凑到近旁亲亲他，“背你到车上，好不好？”  
“……行吧。”  
老小孩不情不愿地从桌上滑下来，差点腿一软摔在地上，好在阿泰尔眼疾手快地扶了他一把才保住了珍贵的尾椎骨。他真是费了好大的力气才勉强从教师办公楼翻到了旁边的教学楼上，再做贼一样从五楼一路避着学生溜到一楼再溜进停车场。不过好在距离停电已经过去了几个小时，这栋楼里的人基本走了个精光，不然奥迪托雷先生衣冠不整和拉阿哈德老师走在一起的样子就要被告知天下了。  
“我好累，屁股好难受。”艾吉奥坐在副驾驶位上还在一连串的打哈欠，“回去点外卖好不好？想吃加培根和菠萝的披萨……”  
他说到一半就没了动静，取而代之的是均匀平缓的呼吸声。阿泰尔转头望去，正见意大利人恬静的睡颜。他的容貌已不复初识时年轻朝气，却依旧漂亮得惊心动魄，在月光下宛如处子之身的天使降世，就像……  
“哈！”天使突然蹦起来大叫一声，“我没睡着呢！吓到你了吗？”  
就像个傻逼。

-end-


End file.
